Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and apparatuses for promoting scar-free healing of tissue. In particular, but not exclusively, the embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for promoting scar-free healing of a wound at a wound site where negative pressure wound therapy (NPWT) is applied.
Description of the Related Art
A scar has been defined as “fibrous connective tissue that forms at the site of injury or disease in any tissue of the body”. Scarring may thus result from healing of a wound or through the deposition of scar tissue associated with certain fibrotic disorders.
Although the ill effects of scarring, whether resulting from wound healing or associated fibrotic disorders, are well-known there remains a lack of effective therapies able to partially or wholly reduce these effects.
For example, silicone scar treatments are often used for preventing scar formation and improving existing scar appearance. Also, pressure dressings are commonly used, particularly when managing burn or hypertrophic scars. In practice, improved performance in respect of both conventional techniques is desirable.